deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Asura
Description 2 combataints that have fought the strongest in there world and lived to tell the tall The tenacous super sayin goku And the demi-god asura which one of these combatints will survive in a death battle Interlude Wiz: really were doing ANOTHER REMATCH Boomstick: hey this is A a way to give goku another chance And B decied who would win Wiz: fine were gonna pit the God slayer asura Vs The tenacious super sayian goku BOomstick: where here to analize there weapons armor and Skills to see who would win wiz and boom stick: a death battle Asura Goku (credit goes to death battle for doing the goku bio since you know its already there) (*cue Dragon Ball - Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental theme*) Goku is shown jumping upwards into the air at a stump of wood, then hits it, breaking it into smaller, even pieces of wood. He lands in front of the stacked wood after landing on the ground. Wizard: Kakarot was born to a low-class Saiyan warrior on the planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth with a single, simple mission… Boomstick: Destroy everything! Then he conveniently bumped his head and forgot about it all. Wizard: Dubbed Goku by his adopted grandfather, his life revolves around combat. He cares little for anything else, unless food is involved. Goku: Can I have another bowl, please? (*friends fall over in shock*) (cue Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme) Boomstick: At 12 years old, he was trained by Master Roshi in Kame-Sennin Ryu, which pushes a person to superhuman levels. Wizard: Complementing his Saiyan biology, Goku’s superhuman strength, speed and senses skyrocketed. He developed numerous fighting techniques including the fast-moving After-Image and the Dragonthrow, his trademark grapple. Boomstick: At fifteen, he was already so powerful that the only worthy teachers left were gods... and a talking cat, but mostly GODS! He was only a kid and already, his power level was already enormous! Vegeta: It’s over 9,000!! Boomstick: Not yet! (*video fast-forwards through the Dragon Ball Z series*) Boomstick: Okay, now it is. Nappa: What?! 9,000?! Wizard: FALSE! In the Japanese manga, Goku’s power level at that time was 8,000. But it doesn’t even matter because power levels are absurd. “The entire point of introducing them was to show how unreliable and meaningless they were.” Kanzenshuu By relying on power levels, the villains constantly underestimated the heroes. Therefore, using them to judge Goku’s abilities is pointless. Besides, the Daizenshuu says that— Boomstick: Dai-what now? Wizard: The Official Dragonball Encyclopedia. It states power levels eventually become immeasurable, not because they are so high they can’t be measured, but because the characters, and hopefully the audience, have realized just how futile these numbers are. Raditz: I’m still ten times stronger than you are! Goku: That may be true, but strength isn’t the only thing that matters. Wizard: We cannot judge Goku by his power level, nor can we through power scaling, the theory that he can achieve the same feats as lesser Dragonball characters. Goku’s abilities are tailored to his personal training and experiences, not to mention anatomy. Shows Frieza against Super Saiyan Goku, telling that the planet will blow up. Frieza: I can breathe in space... and you can’t. Boomstick: However, Goku does have a knack for mimicking ki techniques. Wizard: “is metaphysical, made up of things such as vigor, courage and being in one’s true mind.” Kanzenshuu Boomstick: It’s basically a kind of natural life force energy and is a fundamental component of Daoist medicine and martial arts. Oh, and uh, it’s NOT magic! Wizard: Dragonball creates a very distinct difference between ki and magic. Ki is dependent on the physical ability of the user and magic-users like Babidi are clearly using something different. Goku harnesses and manipulates his ki energy— Boomstick: - into badass lasers and stuff, like ki blasts, energy barriers and the Destructo Disc, which he totally stole from Krillin. The Solar Flare blinds opponents and the Spirit Bomb puts energy from other things into a giant death ball... that takes freaking forever to make. Wizard: And energy taken from sentient beings must be voluntary. The Spirit Bomb is fueled by positive energy which is only effective against those filled with negative energy, AKA evil. In the Super Android 13 film, Goku actually absorbs the ki gathered from the Spirit Bomb, becoming one with it, transforming and manipulating the energy himself. Boomstick: But his two best moves are the Dragon Fist, where he super-charges his punch with a golden ki dragon and the one and only Kamehameha: a giant focused beam which every kid in the world has always wanted to do. Don’t lie, you’ve tried it. Wizard: Goku also uses ki for telekinesis and high-speed flight. He can even sense the power and location of other ki sources and then teleport directly to them with Instant Transmission. Boomstick: Which is light speed! Goku: You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. Wizard: Again, FALSE! This is another mistake in translation. According to the original manga, “Instant Transmission is… well… instant.” Kanzenshuu Its only flaw is that it requires concentrated focus. Goku: (in his mind) It’s no good. I can’t concentrate. Wizard: Also, he can read minds. Boomstick: Wait, what? Is there no limit to this ki thing? Wizard: There is. Goku draws from a finite pool of ki energy. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-Ken. This amplifies Goku’s ki, multiplying his strength, speed, defense and so on. Boomstick: Only one problem: it puts a giant strain on body and can even kill him. Footage from Tree of Might, fighting against Turles. Goku: Kaio-Ken... TIMES TWENTY!! Wizard: But Goku does not have to rely solely on his ki. He wields the Power Pole, “a magical staff which expands and contracts” 7. Boomstick: When he’s hurt, eating a Senzu bean heals him up and to get around, he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud which probably tastes like cotton candy. Wizard: Still, the Kaio-Ken was Goku’s trump card for some time until a fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza, who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan. Boomstick: There are four different levels of Super Saiyan, each drastically boosting his power. Wizard: Like the Kaio-Ken, each form does burden his body, though Goku has trained to minimize this. Boomstick: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies the already combined power of Super Saiyan 2 by four, but comes at a horrible price: that hair! Oh, and it pretty much destroys his body while he’s using it, but MY GOD, THE HAIR! (editing diologe) Wizard: Fortunately for Goku, the life-sapping Super Saiyan 3 would be trumped by his transformation:Super Saiyan 4. This form alters his body to better endure the 4000x power increase. Boomstick: Complete with pink fur and eye shadow. Fear the ultimate form! (adding in some of my own dialoge) Wizard: well acutaly His ultamate form is Super sayin god it Makes his aura red like the kio-ken his eyes red and his hair red it also makes his body a bit more thin Boomstick: really Wizard: With each transformation, minus full-power Super Saiyan 1 and super sayain god, Goku loses some self-control, becoming more violent and instinct-prone. (*cue Dragon Ball Z - Super Saiyan 3 theme*) Footage of SSj4 Goku facing against one of the Shadow Dragons in GT. Goku: When I’m at this power level, it’s hard for me to listen to reason. I just lose control. Wizard: Goku’s greatest strength is his tenacity and never-give-up attitude. “He does not fight to defeat others. He fights to defeat himself.” Dao of Dragonball However, this may also be his greatest weakness. Boomstick: He prefers a fair fight, eager to see his opponent’s maximum potential. King Kai: He’s about to reach his maximum. This could be your last chance. Goku: I want him to reach his maximum. I want to fight him when he’s at his best! Wizard: But, when the whole world is at stake, well... hindsight is 20/20. Boomstick: And while he’s more than tough enough to survive in a vacuum, he clearly needs oxygen, so no breathing in space. Wizard: Plus, well… Goku’s not very bright. Despite some basic schooling from Roshi, Goku has never had a day of certified formal education in his life. It took him years just to learn how to drive. Boomstick: But why the hell would Goku need to drive a car? Wizard: Even so, Goku understands his weaknesses. To him, a formal education would just be a waste of time. He is already a genius when it comes to martial arts. Boomstick: And even if he does get the hell beaten out of him, he improves with every fight. Wizard: And that is what Goku is all about. He thrives on becoming stronger and bursting limits and has overcome every obstacle in his way. Boomstick: Even marriage. Wizard: Goku might just be the greatest martial artist in fictional history. Frieza trembling from the power of Super Saiyan Goku in the great battle of Namek. Frieza: What... what are you? Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Fight! Conclusion Imortant note I need help with asuras bio i know goku well enought and i can just rip off death battles Bio but not a whole lot on asura so anybody whos an expert on asuras wrath could you please help me Next time on death battle "HULK SMASH" Vs "KAKOROT"Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dbfan and critic Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant